New varieties of Mannich base compositions have been discovered and are used to meet the need for compositions having a high reservoir of alkalinity of as low as the lower ash content than in conventional acid neutralizing lubricating oil additives. A particularly effective Mannich base composition is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,044, published Nov. 20, 1979, Ser. No. 838,196 filed Sept. 30, 1977.
Unfortunately, this Mannich base has compatibility problems when mixed with a zinc diisobutylhexyl dithiophosphate.